


Sight For Sore Eyes

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff piece on the cutest would-be couple ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight For Sore Eyes

Emma was half watching television, half asleep on the couch. It was only the afternoon but the heat was making her sleepy and there was nothing good on tv anyway, so her eyes fluttered closed. At least until, she heard the door open and opened her eyes groggily.  
“Emma?” Regina called out.  
“In here,” Emma called back, rubbing her eyes as she started to sit up.  
Regina smiled at the sight and approached the couch, “Don’t get up,” she said, pushing the other woman back gently, and climbing on top of her.  
“Where’s Henry?” Emma asked, moving to push the mayor off her as she looked around.  
“Sleepover with your parents,” Regina said, pushing back harder and laughing as Emma nodded and stopped fighting.  
“Ah, right,” she nodded, still trying to shake the sleep from her brain.  
Regina laughed again, “You look tired, baby,” she swiped her thumb around Emma’s eyes softly, “Maybe I should let you get some sleep.”  
Emma shook her head, “No, no. I’m awake,” she said, annoyed as she tried to stifle a contradicting yawn.  
Regina just smiled with her hand on the younger woman’s cheek, “Hmm,” she wondered aloud, “Why don’t I do all the work?” she winked.

Emma bit her bottom lip, holding back a grin as she nodded. Truth was, she loved it that way anyway; Regina was damn sexy when she took control and although she was a somewhat aggressive and intense lover, she gave all of herself, and Emma loved and appreciated that.  
“What are you thinking about?” Regina murmured, moving her face closer to Emma’s.  
Emma smiled with not only her lips, but her eyes, “You,” she answered simply, brushing a stray strand out of Regina’s eyes.  
The brunette’s smile widened, “Good answer,” she whispered, finally pressing her lips against Emma’s, running her tongue over her bottom lip until she was granted access to the inside of the other woman’s mouth. She moved her hand from Emma’s face to her waist quickly and grazed her teeth over the blonde woman’s neck, pleased with the way her chest heaved up and down beneath her. She smiled to herself as she worked on the other woman’s collarbone, whilst her hand found it’s way to the skin underneath Emma’s shirt, slowly lifting it over her head.

“Mm, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” Regina mumbled into Emma’s collarbone as she trailed her tongue, her teeth down the other woman’s body. She smiled as she felt Emma’s hand rest in her hair; she did love the way the blonde did that. Regina made it to her breasts and ran her hands over both of them and down over her stomach before she cupped the left one in her hand and again, grazed her teeth over the other woman’s skin before sucking her nipple into her mouth giving it a gentle pull with her teeth, that made Emma moan beneath her before she circled it with a soothing tongue and moved onto the right breast, doing the same. She felt Emma’s hands travel from her hair down her neck and to the collar of her shirt. With one swift movement she pulled the shirt from Regina’s body and traced her hands over the older woman’s arms, her bare shoulders and pulled down the straps of her bra, planting countless kisses on every part of the older woman’s skin.  
“How are you so…” Emma hesitated, “perfect?” she breathed.  
It wasn’t often Regina blushed, but she did now, “Only since I met you,” she whispered.   
Emma smiled and moved her hand to the brunette’s face. Regina sighed, closed her eyes and lent into Emma’s warm hand, laying her body half on and half next to the younger woman’s. She nuzzled her face into Emma’s neck, taking in her smell until it made her dizzy. She closed her eyes.  
“Now who’s tired?” Emma teased, softly, running her hand through Regina’s hair slowly.  
“Mm,” Regina mumbled an agreement, “Not tired, I’ve just found the perfect spot is all.”  
Emma smiled, “You’re adorable.”  
Regina flinched; adorable was not a word she had ever wanted anyone to use to describe her, but the way Emma said it was the exception, even if she wasn’t quite used to it yet. She turned on her side and moved her body closer, if possible, to the younger woman’s.  
“I love you, Emma Swan,” she said, continuing to breathe in the smell of Emma’s perfume.  
“I love you too,” Emma whispered back, as she closed her eyes contentedly.


End file.
